Wrapped in Shadows
by Slenderbrine
Summary: Danny has an ordinary life. His friends are demigods, sure, but he's not. But he is the descendent of one, so that doesn't count. But when he finds out that he is also blood of the pharaohs, then things start happening. Follow Danny through one of the worst wars for Greeks and Egyptians alike. I don't own either series. They belong to their respectful owners.
1. It's Just a Book, Right?

**Hello there. My name is Slenderbrine. I was just browsing my brain for a good idea to write **_**something**_** for **_**my first story**_** when I thought of this. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I'll try. A few things, first. Number 1: Typhon never woke up and Poseidon's palace still stands. Number 2: **_**The Lost Hero**_** and **_**Son of Neptune**_** happened, but as an exchange program by Hera. Gaea isn't rising and the Romans and Greeks are at peace. Number 3: The Romans helped build a town in Camp Half-Blood, called 'Beta Greece'. It is built behind the lake, near the forest. Demigods can live there and it is defended by Hestia. Number 4: Apophis was never rising. Number 5: Walt and Anubis are still separate people. Lastly: Sadie & Walt aren't dating, but so are Carter & Zia. Walt is just her scheduled boyfriend of the week. If you aren't sure what I mean, look at the notice under this AN. So, yeah. On with the story! **

**-Slenderbrine**

*****WARNING! THIS IS AN VERY DIFFERENT AU WITH OOC CHARACTERS! THANK YOU!*****

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Author's Note/Title/PoV**

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Chapter 1: It's Just A Book...Right?**

**Danny's PoV**

Hello. My name is Daniel Rokshaw. I am 13-years-old and live with my mom and dad. I have brown hair and tan skin. My eyes always change color; red in the morning, dark blue in the afternoon, and gold at night. My mom says it just genetics. Sadly, I would learn it wasn't...

I have a vivid imagination. I can see things that weren't normal or remember things in cases of mass amnesia. Like the time one of my substitute teachers had one eye, that no one saw, for some reason. I thought it was real, but when no one else saw it, I dismissed it as my imagination. Or when a new kid came to school, and mysteriously left with one of my old friends, Kannon, but his nickname was Azilum. I asked around what happened to Kannon, or Azilum as he has some people call him, but they either looked at me like I was insane, or told me there has never _been_ a Kannon. Only me, Mia, and Oren remember him. Or the time when just recently, the horde of monsters was getting ready to attack Camp Half-Blood. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I go to American Heritage in Plantation, Florida. (**This will be important later on!**) I go there with Oren Sparrow, a stringy, but surprisingly strong Israeli kid whose dad went MIA in an Afghanistan raid, and Mia Winters, a short Japanese-American girl whose mom left her at her dad's doorstep in a golden basket. They were both dyslexic, but Oren had ADHD. We've all been friends since I was in 5th grade and they were in 6th grade. By the way, they're both a year older than me. At the moment, I'm in 8th grade and there in 9th grade.

We all walked to our 9th period class on the other side of campus in our school clothes. I should explain this. See, the school is a private school, and we all wear almost the same uniforms. Today, we _were _wearing the same uniforms. A black turtleneck with beige pants. Anyways, back to the story. My dark blue eyes swing towards the buses. The buses were organized into lines down a wide road near the end of campus, where we were. Usually, people walk on the sidewalk parallel to it, but we walk on the road for privacy. Now, looking ahead in the distance, I see something interesting, yet frightening.

"Hey, guys?" I ask, my eyes in disbelief.

"What?" Oren replies.

"Do you two see those giant dogs and snake-women?"

Oren's muddy green eyes and Mia's clear gray eyes swing towards the back of the bus line, the place where the _things_ shouldn't exist. There were about 10 giant dogs and a handful of snake-women. The snake-women were reptilian with double snake trunks instead of legs. They were also wearing strange bronze-colored armor and carrying short swords made of the same material. The three of us quickly hide behind a bus about 12 yards away from the creatures.

"Aren't those dracaenae? Like from Percy Jackson? And hellhounds?" Mia wondered aloud.

"Ummm...yeah, but Percy Jackson is a book, and these monsters are I front of our faces." I replied.

"Yeah. It's just a book...right?," Oren asked hesitantly.

We were all talking in whispered tones. We didn't want the...monsters to hear us, or whatever they were. "I'm gonna take a closer look."

"Are you crazy?!" Mia and Oren silently exclaimed.

"Probably."

I slung off my backpack and crept up stealthily towards the monsters, hiding behind one bus before moving off to the next one. There was tension around me, so thick you could cut it with a sword. At first, they didn't notice me. But then, when Oren and Mia followed, one of the hellhounds lifted up its nose.

"What isssss it?" the dracaena inquired. 'No way...' I thought. As if it heard me, the hellhound turned its head towards us and growled. 'Oh sh*t,' I thought. The hellhound barked, and took off towards our little stealth party. Our cover blown, I stood up and turned around in half a second, yelling, "Run!"

We were chased, dodging between buses, hellhounds, and dracaenae. One hellhound almost ate us by running at us straight on, but Oren somehow punch it out of the way. Finally, after a few minutes of running, avoiding the monsters, and praying to some higher being, the same dracaena yells "Sssssstop!" towards the hellhounds. "It's time to attack the camp!" The effect was instantaneous. The hellhounds stopped and started running into the dark side of a bus, shadow traveling, as Rick Riordan put it. Grunting, I took off towards the remaining four hellhounds, being the idiot I was. "Danny! What are you doing!?" Mia cried.

"Not letting the monsters out of my sight!" As the third hellhound was about to travel, I jumped and grabbed a handful of fur. It passed through the shadows and everything went cold and dark. (**I'm switching PoV's here**)

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Mia's PoV**

'Shoot!' I thought. Danny just jumped onto a hellhound and disappeared. I looked to my left, but Oren was already running towards the second to last hellhound. Sighing at the sheer stupidity of my friends, I took off after him. I missed the second to last hellhound that Oren got on, so I grabbed the surprisingly soft fur of the last hellhound as it shadow traveled. It got cold and dark. Unfortunately, I was sharing the experience.

"Get off!" screeched the dracaena, over the whispers around me. Ignoring the ring in my ears and the whispering, I blindly started flailing my feet, all the while not letting go. I could hear the rattle of the snake-women, trying to dodge my feet, but not for long. My foot made contact with _something_, as I heard an _Oof!_ I peek open my eyes just a little bit to see what happened and was shocked.

The hellhound was traveling through a tunnel of pure shadows, but she could somehow see, just barely. The dracaena had less fortunate view of the tunnel. Her body went flying and was submerged into shadows. As soon as she touched the shadows, her body slowly disintegrated. She was screaming, but for some reason, there was no sound. I shut my eyes and waited for it all to be over.

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Danny's PoV**

I peeked open my eyes and was shocked. I was in a tunnel of shadows, shadows shaped like people, sort of like those Halloween ghosts, but pitch black. But that's not what shocked me. What shocked me was the fact that I could see as clear as day in a pitch black tunnel. 'What the hell?' I thought. I looked up at the shadows above me. 'What would happen if I...?' My curiosity getting the best of me, I reached up to the shadows with my hand. As soon as my middle finger barely scraped the of the roof of shadows, my body was violently racked in pain, and everything went black. My last thoughts were: 'I hope my friends will be alright...'


	2. My Best Friend Is Racist

**Chapter 2: My Best Friend Is Racist**

**Danny's PoV**

_So...cold..._

_Need...warmth..._

_Death...come...can't...bear it..._

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Oren's PoV**

When the hellhound popped out into the _wherever_, light exploded over my eyelids. I couldn't see for a second, until the light died down. I fell of the hellhound with an _Oof!_ My eyes opened to see several dracaenae and hellhounds standing over me, in a forest with a strange pile of rocks near by. "What do we have here?" she hissed aloud, "A poor, heplesssss, demigod?"

"Ummm...no?" I responded. "Look, uh if you just give me back my friends, I can leave and we can all forget about this. Eh?"

"No can do, _demigod_," she spit out.

"Oh. Well then, where's Danny?"

"The one with blue eyes? He's over there." She pointed over towards the clump I mistook for a pile of rocks. "Danny!" I yelled, scrambling over to him. "Get up!" "Uuuugh," he moaned. He sat up, his clothes torn with multiple scratches all over his body. When he lifted up his head, I stared in shock. The hellhounds behind me growled as the dracaenae hissed. He opened up his eyelids, revealing golden irises.

"What?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Why, something wrong? Hair out of place?"

How do I lay this down lightly? "Uhhhhhh...not quite." Sh*t, where's a damn mirror when a guy _actually_ needs one? Suddenly, he groaned, grabbed his stomach, and fell to the ground.

Then I realized that there were still monsters hissing and growling behind me. I stood up, ready to defend my friend. Turns out, I didn't need to. Some dude, maybe 18-years-old, jumped out of the bushes and attacked the monsters. The kid was a f*cking demon and that was an understatement. He had a sword whirling, hacking off every monstrous limb he could find. Finally, Mia comes through on a hellhound, and fortunately doesn't get her head cut of by the kid. He, instead, cuts off the head of the hellhound instead, turning it to dust. Now that I'm actually looking around, I see nothing but my friends, the sword dude, and lots of dust.

Mia is shocked and Danny is leaning over, probably in pain, so being the only of us three to be capable of speech, I said, "Um...thanks?"

"No problem. You demigods?" he asked casually.

"Um...no clue. We all just jumped on the hellhound's backs and they took off." At that, he pointed the sword at my face. "Dude!" I yell, my eyes cross-eyed at the sword, "We were trying to stop them!"

"By jumping on their backs and hoping you could come with a plan later?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, that's the unofficial plan, but yeah."

He just chuckled and said, "Well, if that was you plan, you must be demigods."

"Look, my dad is went MIA in Afghanistan," I said as he chuckled something that sounded suspiciously like _"Ares"_, "and Mia's mom left her in some golden basket or something as baby." He also chuckled a said a bit louder, _"Athena,"_. pointing towards Danny, who was still in pain, he asked, "What about _him_?"

"That's Danny," Mia said. I just realized she was standing up and next to me. "He has a mom and a dad," her gray eyes swirling. They always did that when she was thinking.

"Hmmmm...can he see through the Mist? the kid/adult asked.

"Um...what?" I asked.

"You know? From the Percy Jackson books?" Mia said.

"I love it how ol' Rickie named his series after me." The ki-wait WHAT!?

"Y-y-y-ou..." as Mia _attempted_ to form a coherent word. _I_, on the other hand, couldn't form a coherent _thought_. Now that I looked at him, I saw that he black hair and sea green eyes. 'Aw sh*t'

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Percy's PoV**

I silently chuckled at the two. They were gaping at me like fish. There friend, however, was still on the ground. "Does he need help?" I asked, waving my sword over in the guy's direction. The girl - Mandy?Mary? Oh, yeah. Mia - said, "No, I got him." As she walked over to him, the guy - Oren, I think? - stuttered, "Uh - Mia?" But she didn't hear him as she walked over tot he guy. " Danny, get up and mee- AAHHHH!" Mia shrieked. When the kid looked up, it was weird. There were pure black shadows, wrapping themselves around his face, constantly moving, only permanently leaving his eyes untouched.

"Yeah?" the kid - Danny? I'm horrible with names - responded, looking unaware of the shadows on his face. But that's what I registered after I yelled, "Holy Zeus!" The kid was one of the strangest things I've ever seen, and I've seen _a lot_. "What's wrong?" he asks, frantically patting just body, his strange golden eyes focusing on everything. "I have all my limbs. What's so bad?" Dang, that kid remind me of Luke, but not the good version of him.

"You're half black," Oren replies. Wow. And Annabeth calls _me_ a Seaweed Brain. "Oren, you are a known stereotype, but that was downright racist." "Not that kind of black, you fat ass f*ck," using language that my mom would _murder_ me for using, "you got...shadows on your face. Living shadows."

"Dafuq?" he asks. Oren and Mia filled him in on what he missed, including the part about me being Percy Jackson. He took it well, just nodding. He was probably in shock still. Those shadows, though...I should get Nico to check up on those. "Wait," a voice says interrupting my thoughts, "if you really _are_ Percy Jackson, how come no national monuments have been blown up or St. Helens exploded? Twice?"

"Simple," I answer, "The gods used tons of Mist to cover it up. As for the St. Helens thing, and along with the books three through five of _Heroes of Olympus_, were greatly exaggerated. It was really just a simple exchange program to make peace between us. But there really is an _Argo II_. Sometimes I wonder if Rick is actually a son of Zeus," I chuckle. Well, we shouldn't stay here for too long. Come on, I'll get you set up in Beta Greece."

"Beta Greece?" Mia inquires. "Yup. Just this way," I say. Oh, the look on their prices will be priceless. We walk around the forest a bit more, when I notice its twilight. 'Ugh, please,' I think, 'no more Edward Cullen.' Piper made us go see her "amazing" step-brother in Twilight. I learned two things at that movie. Number 1: The movie doesn't have sex. It has intense staring. And more staring. And _more_. Number 2: Girls cry on your shoulder when you watch the Twilight Saga. So when Annabeth wanted to go see the other movies, after weighing the options, I chose that Number 2 outweighs Number 1, and chose to see the rest. Pure torture, but worth it 'cause I was with Annabeth.

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Danny's PoV**

Damn. It was so cold, as we I'm pretty sure that was me. Or, rather, the shadows. The shadows. It this from when I touched the tunnel of darkness? Probably. I wish I could just see what I looked like. My thoughts were racing a mile per second. It didn't help that I was with _Percy Jackson_, the greatest demigod to ever live, as quoted by Rick Riordan. But, yeah. Other then those little things, I was find. Suddenly we were at the edge of the forest. "Ready to see Beta Greece?" the demigod asks. We nodded and walked past the borderline of trees to see a city sitting next to a beautiful sunset. But when my brain processed the city, my only thoughts were:

'Ho...ly...Cr*p...'


	3. Nico Has A Girlfriend!

**This chapter is rated M for nudity and mentions of sex.**

**Chapter 3: Nico Has A Girlfriend!?**

**Mia PoV**

Whoa. Just, whoa. I couldn't quite comprehend what my brain was seeing. It was a mix of modern and Greek architecture. There were buildings at least 10 stories tall. The entrances were lined with marble columns and Greek images. The buildings were cobblestone lined with marble. There images of monsters, gods, demigods, etc. Anything that even related to Greek culture was incorporated into these buildings. Large, metal braziers surrounded the city, spaced about 20 yards apart. This is what I comprehended as I walked down the stone and gravel path. There were libraries, apartment buildings, even a Dunkin' Donuts. (**I'm a DD fan, not Starbucks. Sorry**) Adults and teenagers wandered the streets, talking and laughing.

"Well? What do you think?" the world's most well-known demigod asked us.

"I think it's amazing!" I shout. Danny and Oren shrug. They never really cared for culture-related things. Danny was more musical and Oren was more for history and beating up Danny, in a playful sort of way. Danny's eyes at this time were a blood red, that has always creeped me out and still does today. "Glad you think so," Percy said. "Hey, if your book are real, are the Kane Chronicles real, too?" Mia asked. "Nah, Rick just had inspiration," Percy said. We walked around a bit more before Oren asked, "Well, if this _is_ Camp Half-Blood, shouldn't we be in Cabin 11 by now?"

"Yeah, we _used_ to do that. Now, we had Tyson build an extra cabin for unclaimed campers, instead of stuffing them in Hermes' cabin. Also, I want to have Nico take a look at Danny here, because those shadows aren't natural." Percy replied.

"Yeah, no sh*t, Sherlock." Oren could be such a bully sometimes. But, instead of getting angry, Percy just laughed. "You sound just like Clarisse." Oh yeah. After a few years of Clarisse, he must be used to insults. "Prissy," Oren muttered, but that made Percy laugh harder. "Come on."

We eventually walked up to a house that only could've been Nico's. It was two stories tall, made of obsidian, and rested on the edge of the city. It had dark wood doors and Greek fire torches surrounding the perimeter of the house. We were feeling a little scared, but Percy pushed us towards the door and rapped on the door. I heard moans inside, quickly followed by growls and muttering. A sixteen-year old kid opened the door with nothing but a robe asking, "What?"

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Danny's PoV**

Alright, I admit it. When that door opened, I expected a scrawny emo-looking kid come out. What I didn't expect was a kid looking about 16 or 17 to come out with black hair, deeply tanned skin and dark eyes, wearing nothing but a robe, to come out. At first I thought it was someone that _wasn't _Nico. But then Percy asked, "Nico, I need a favor."

"No Percy, you can't borrow Reyna for a threesome." Then he noticed Oren and Mia. "Uh, I, erm..." Nico stuttered. "Don't worry about," Oren said, "we've heard and talked about worse." _That's _when Nico paled, turning into the Nico I know from the books. Even Percy seemed a bit disturbed from that. But then smiled when Mia whacked Oren upside the head. "Shut up, Oren. Need I say to everyone what happened two weeks ago?"

I have no idea what happened two weeks ago, but Oren's face drained of color as he said, "Never mind." Well, that problem is solved. "But, seriously, what do you need? I'm trying to have some good times with Reyna." We all stared as Nico glared at Mia and Oren. I don't think we ever saw that one coming. Well, I kind of did't looks like those fanfictions were right.

"Yes, I can have a girlfriend. I prank Riordan once, just once, and he goes off and makes me emo in his books! We'll guess what? I'm not!" Nico ranted. He probably wuodve gone on longer, but then he noticed me and stared into my red eyes. I'm pretty sure they're red, because it's morning. The effect was instantaneous. His face turned _deathly_ pale (**lol**) and he fell on his knees before promptly collapsing. "Nico?! What's wrong?!" Percy yelled. "Suddenly we heard someone moan, "Nico...come back..." as stairs creaked and someone same downstairs. Then, we all saw some naked girl who's eyes snapped open as Percy wolf-whistled.

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Reyna's PoV**

Awwww cr*p. I was naked, Percy was eyeing me hungrily, and two other kids, one boy and one girl, were staring at me. I gave a little shriek before bolting back up the stairs. I regained my composure before putting on a plain, white t-shirt and jeans with black running shoes. I came back down stairs and eyed Percy. "Aren't you in a relationship with Annabeth?" I ask.

"Yah," he responded, "but we're keeping an 'open' relationship. At the moment, I'm pretty sure she's having sex with Connor." The two kids looked at each other, having a silent exchange with hand signals and mouth movements. "TMI, Percy. TMI," I say slowly. At this time, the kids came to a conclusion. "So, what do we do about not-so-emo?" the boy asks. The girl was about to answer before Nico sat up and gasped for air, scaring everyone except for Percy, who grinned at him cheekily. "Welcome back. For a sec I thought you went to visit your dad." Only Percy could joke around when a friend might be dying.

"You son of a b*tch," Nico said angrily. "Kid, come closer." Kid? I look at the to kids, but they were staring at a kid behind Percy, who I didn't see before. At first, I thought his face was in Percy's shadow, but when he stepped closer to Nico, I realized his face was _wrapped_ in shadows. I let out a small _Eep!_ Very un-Roman, but I couldn't help it. The kid was creepier than Leo when he got his hands on a chainsaw. His eyes were also a bloody shade of red. If I didn't know any better, I'd say his eyes were bleeding. "Hmmm..." Nico hmm-ed. "I need my dad to check this out. This is seriously weird."

"So," the kid in the spotlight asked, "are we driving their or what? We gonna take that road then this road to get there or something?" Nico got this upturned smile and I immediately knew what he was going to say. "Roads?" Nico inquired, "Where we're going, we don't need roads." (**Sorry! Just really wanted to use that line!**) Cue simultaneous eye rolling. Nico chuckled before saying, "Everyone hold hands." The kids stared at Nico, probably thinking he was a pedophile, but grabbed each other's hands. The girl, who I noticed had gray eyes, grabbed Percy hand as he gingerly reached for mine. I grabbed on to Nico with my left hand. "Ready to go?" Nico asked. After we all nodded, he walked us into a shadow. The two kids were a bit scared, but the kid wrapped in shadows walked straight in. Soon, we were all traveling to the Underworld.

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Danny's PoV**

Since Nico was shadow traveling, and after what happened to me, I wasn't surprised to see Oren and Mia hesitate. I was going to hesitate, too, but then I realized, _Hey! I'm already wrapped in shadows! After that, this will be easy! _And I was right. Nico pulled u into a broad walkway of shadows. We only walked for a few seconds before the tunnel came to an end. We walked out with Nico and I next to each other and the rest huddled behind us.

I looked around and realized that Rick Riordan did a great job describing the Underworld. The only thing I saw different was that there was a barb-wire fence around Tartarus. I look at Nico and he said, "Rick's books made Hades nervous." I gave him a skeptical look, but he shrugged it off and started walking. We were only a few yards away from Hades' castle. We walked up to the front door and Nico opened it up. The inside wasn't what I expected. It was an obsidian-tiled floor with strange stones lining the walls. I recognized them as lava rubies, like the one I have at home. They are dark, blood red, but the ones that were lining the wall had small Greek fires inside them, causing them to cast dark pink light to light up the room. There were basalt columns running down the hallway. The roof was a bit weirder. It was an illuminated night sky, but it had to be fake. We were in the bloody Underworld. I looked at Nico, but it was Reyna who answered, "Hades is remodeling." Huh. Skeletons and ghosts were streaming the halls, ghosts flying through everything. A ghost attempted to fly through me, but it bumped into me, somehow. "Sorry," it said in rough voice. It was male and had a Russian accent. "No problem," I replied, "shouldn't you be going?"

"Yes, of course," it said before bowing and flying in a different direction. I then noticed everyone was staring at me like I just spontaneously combusted. "What?" I ask. "You shouldn't be able to physically interact with ghost. Only son and daughters of Hades or Pluto should be able to do that." Oh. Weird. Oh well. "Uh, how about we just go see Hades?" I ask. We all continue forward, following alnico, who kept glancing back at me. We arrived in the throne room. Same design as the halls for the room and, again, Rick Riordan did a good job with not only Hades' throne, but also Hades himself.

"Nico, why are you bringing newco-..." Hades trailed off after looking at me. He stood up precariously, stepping slowly before getting on one knee to examine me. He stared me directly into my eyes. I'm not sure what color they were because time is affected differently in magical places. I had a sudden sympathy for live lobsters at restaurants. When the cook took them out of the tank to get ready to kill them. Hades carefully sized me up before muttering something that sounded like _'Airy bus pawn'_. I have no idea what that meant, but suddenly he stood up and said, "I have to go to Olympus to talk to Zeus about...something." I swear, he was one of the worst liars I ever saw. "Hey, Donny," Percy asked, "do you have any folks staying in New York?" I thought about this for a sec before answering, "First of all, I'm Danny, not Donny. Second of all, yes, but I haven't seen him for a year. He and my mom got into a fight." Percy looked at me, probably because I didn't fully answer his question. "Who?"

"My grandpa, Russell." Hades was walking off by now, but when I said my grandpa's name, he flinched. "Russell? Russell Maine?" Hades asked. "Ummm...yeah. Do you know him?" I asked hesitantly. How does a god know my grandpa? "How do you know him?" The response I got shocked me and everyone else, probably for a good 10 minutes.

"I will never forget Erebus' spawn."

**And so, the plot thickens. I'm probably going to bring in Carter and Sadie later on. Maybe two to four chapters or so I'll bring them in? Yeah. Well that chapter three. Review!**


	4. Sadie's Expired

**Hahaha! I tricked you! Welcome! CARTER & SAIDE AND CO! AND EVERYONE IS OOC! PS: SON OF SOBEK IS NONEXISTENT IN THIS UNIVERSE!**

**Chapter 4: Sadie's Expired**

**Carter PoV**

Ugh. Sadie could be sooooo annoying when she wanted to. And mean. Just yesterday, she bribed Felix to put, like a million penguins in my room. Why did he do it? Because if he did, Sadie would give him a plush toy. And she didn't deliver. So, right now, I'm sitting in a room smelling like penguins, Felix is bawling his heart out, and Sadie & Walt are probably in a public place making out. Gods, what was wrong with her? After we bribed Rick Riordan to make us seem awesome, write an epic series, and make us seem like mini-gods, she's just been on a rebellious streak. Causing mayhem and hurting everyone's feelings, even mine. She's also rubbing off on Walt, who is slowly becoming what Sadie refers to as a "bad boy". She is so bad, in a bad way, not a cool way. She's so bad she's expired.

I was pacing around my bedroom before I heard Bast outside the door. "Carter?" she called out, "Amos found another magician, but were having trouble getting to them." What? I open my door and ask the woman in a leopard-skin leotard in front of me, "Why?"

"Because," she says, "he's over in Manhattan."

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Sadie's PoV**

I listened to Bast talk about how a boy with the blood of the pharaohs was walking around Manhattan all alone. Of course, they didn't _know_ I was there. I was sitting in the air ducts, listening to everyone. Felix sobbing, the baby, Amos was playing some computer game, and losing by the sounds of frustration, and Bast was with Carter. I was listening to them talking about not telling me, how I was "unstable and unpredictable". So what. I'm gonna go out there and get that kid so they trust me again. But just so I can lull them into a false sense of security. Hehehe. I'm not evil. Just bad. It's fun.

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Bast's PoV**

"So, when do we leave?" Carter ask. I needed to wrap this up and go take a nap. "_We_ are not leaving," I said, "Sadie will do it for us. She was sitting in the air ducts listening to us." Carter looked up at the air ducts, like a kitten would look up at a bird. "How did you know?"

"Carter," I said dearly, "my hearing is like a cat's."

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

**Danny's PoV**

_I will never forget Erebus' spawn._

Those words floored me better than a hammer and nails. "What?!" I cry out. "Who is 'Erebus'?" I ask. Percy and Reyna look at Nico, who is shifting uncomfortably. "Nico. Tell us. Now," Reyna barked. He sigh before resigning. "Fine. But if you don't like it, don't blame me," Nico said. I got a bad feeling about this. "Erebus," Nico explained, "is the primordial god of darkness. He sort of like an emo immortal. He has control over darkness and shadows."

"Uh..." Oren trailed off, "what's a primordial?"

"Primordials, or primordial gods, are the children of Chaos, creator of everything. The children of primordials are titans, and the children of titans are gods. So, basically, with that logic, your grandpa is the half-brother of titans, your mom is the half-sister of the gods, and you are basically the equivalent of a demigod," Mia explained.

"I knew that," Oren said, daring anyone to say otherwise.

I look at Mia. Huh. Processing information. Still processing. Still processing. CAN'T PROCESS INFORMATION! "What are you trying to say?" I ask calmly. Nico looked at me and seemed to be unsure, but said, "Umm...how did you get those shadows on your face?" Oh, yeah. The shadows. Completely forgot about those while I was in the presence of a god. "The shadows? Um, I _might_ of touched the shadows around me while a hellhound I was on shadow traveled?" I said, phrasing it like a question.

Nico's eyes looked like they were bugging out of their sockets. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Percy and Reyna looked like they were going to faint. Hades looked like he was going to fade. Oren and Mia just sighed. "Only you," Oren sighed, "would touch shadows in a tunnel full of whispers and shadows. With no idea what would happen. You are such an idiot sometimes... wait, no, _all _the time."

I resent that. Mia also seemed uncomfortable. "Danny, I saw a dracaena touch those shadows. She...I don't know..._dissolved_. She just turned to nothingness." I stared at her. Just stared. She shifted, uncomfortable under my gaze. "Well that makes me feel good."

"Also," Oren added, "the shadows seem to have grown around you." I looked down to my body. Oren was right, for once. The shadows weren't just around his face. He could see them growing on his shoulders, shifting, trying to grow. But that wasn't the right word. They weren't growing; they were...

"Spreading. The shadows are spreading," Nico said. "And I don't think they'll stop until they've grown all over you. You should call your grandpa." Alright. Technology. I could do that. I held up my cell phone, but there was nothing in the top left corner. "No bars," I say, "can you beam me up Scotty?" Nico just looked at me and sighed. We walked into a shadow and traveled to the surface.

Line-80"-^*{.\|/.}*^-"08-Break

We walked on the surface on some random street and I called my grandpa. Haven't heard from him in a years. All I knew was that he lived in New York. I called him. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello? Boy? What do you want?" my Pa's rough voice asked me.

"Uh...I'm in New York. Where are you?" I ask.

"Met the demigods?"

"Yeah." How the he-...oh yeah. Erebus spawn. Forgot about that. I heard cursing.

"Seven blocks south of the Empire State Building. Room 237."

"Thanks. See you there."

All he did was grunt before hanging up. I turned to Nico before saying, "Go back to the Underworld. Bring Mia and Oren to Camp Half-Blood and train them. Tell them I'll miss them and come to visit in a few months." Before he can argue I did a full 180 and jogged away. It was nearly dusk and my eyes were a deep purple. I was going on a normal streak for a good half hour navigating Manhattan and avoiding people and monsters. I bought (ahem *cough* *stole* *cough*) a hat and continued on my way.

Finally, I stop at a river. I'm not sure which one because I got lost. I looked across the river to see a warehouse, directly across from the one behind me. The top was shimmering, so I rubbed my tired eyes and looked again. And them I saw it. A mansion on top of the warehouse. I think back to Mia's conversation with Percy. I thought he said it was fake! Oh well. I'm about to take off, as it is sundown and my purple eyes probably have gold specks in them when I hear someone say:

"Excuse me?"


	5. Penguins Hate Me

**Welcome back! Gonna rock Sadie's world. Not in a good way. REVENGE is a dish best served COLD. Anyone who doesn't pick that up, you'll be surprised!****penguins!****So! Let the confusion begin!**** Three words to describe this OOC Sadie: punk, flirt, beautiful. Don't like? Write your own fanfiction.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS INTENDED SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND SLIGHT PDA!**

**Chapter 5: Penguins Hate Me**

**Sadie's PoV**

"Excuse me?"

I tracked the kid down to only across the river. I already figured out that they were using me, but he was only across the river! Lazy bastards. Anyways, I tracked him down to the river. There was this big abandoned ware house behind us and he had a hat on, so I didn't get a good look at his face. Hi could kind of make out his eyes, though. They were deep purple and had golden flecks in them. Cool. "Um, do you need a place to stay?" I ask in an innocent voice. I see him tense, but also look at the alleyways, expecting someone to jump out at him. Or some_thing_. "Sure..." his voice trailed off, hesitantly. Smiling, I spun around and started to walk away. I looked back and saw he didn't move. "You coming?" I ask. Grunting, he starts walking with me.

**LINE BREAK IN THE HOUSE! PEACE!**

**Danny's PoV**

As I walked with this girl, who was wearing a black tank top, a black skirt, and combat boots, I couldn't help but think about some lines in _The Last Olympian_:

_"Percy, are you crazy?!" Grover yelled._

_Probably._

Yeah. I think I'm crazy. But I couldn't help think that she was pretty hot. And then something hit me. The shadows. I have a hat on my head, but it won't do me good for long. Then another thing hit me. Or, rather, I hit _her_. She has stop walking and I didn't notice. I need to pay more attention. I look up and let out a small gasp. We standing in front of the mansion. The Kane Chronicles mansion. The 21st Nome. Cr*p.

She noticed me staring up at the mansion. "You can see it?" she asks. All I could do was nod. "Good," she said. She look at the entrance and muttered something under her breath. I'm guessing it was the _ha-di_ spell, because the entrance blew up. She walked in and all I could do was follow her, but carefully, sticking to the shadows so she couldn't see my face.

"Welcome to the 21st Nome," the pretty girl said. Come on, Danny. Snap out of it. She's Egyptian!

"Uh...like in the Kane Chronicles?" I asked, trying very hard to keep my voice level.

"Yup, that's me!" she said. Well, tha- wait. Like her? Nononononono...unless she's...

"Wait a sec. _You're _Sadie Kane?" I asked incredibly as my pitch changed. Damn puberty.

"Yup. What's wrong? Don't like the name?" Sadie asked, flipping her hair.

"No, I think it's a beautiful name, (sh*t, what the f*ck am I saying?) but I- I-... this is all very new to me."

She giggled flirtatiously and said, "Well, you can only be here if you're a magician."

Damn. So I'm Greek _and_ Egyptian. Well, that just severely f*cked the dog.

**I AM A LINE BREAK! HERE ME MEOW!**

**Sadie's PoV**

Awww. We've only know each other for about ten minutes and he's already flirting with me. That's kinda cute. But at the moment he's still looking around. The weird thing is...well, there are two weird things. The first one is that I _still_ can't see his face. Damn. The other weird thing is that at he looks around, he isn't shocked. He's more...surprised. Hmmmm...I'll have to talk to Carter about that. Wait- ugh. I'll have to talk to _Carter_.

"Alright, just stay right here and I'll get my brother," I said. Ah, that' same good way of putting it. I don't have to say _his_ name. I spin around and walk farther down the tunnel. I finally get to the terrace where Carter and Bast were lounging around. "I got the new kid you lazy _bast_ards," I said angrily, stressing the _bast_- part of 'bastards'. Bast kinda growls at that, but gets up anyways, as does Carter. "I should also warn you," I say.

"Warn me?" Carter scoffed, "Of what?"

"I think he's knows something of his heritage or something else. He wasn't shocked like most of the noobies, he was more just surprised."

Not surprisingly, Carter just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sadie. Just go makeout with Walt or something. Just, please spare the new kid." Uh, no. I get what I want and if I want him, I will get him. Not that I said that out loud. "Whatever Carter. Hope you choke." I turn around and walk away.

**Time Skip - 9:00 am**

I woke up to waddling. Try to say that five times fast. But that's not what I said when I woke up. What I said was, "WHAT THE F*CK?!"

There were, like 20 penguins in my room. At first, I wondered how they got here, but then I remembered. Felix. I'm gonna kick his *ss so hard it'll go into space. Or maybe I should just _ha-di _him. That'll be good. But first, the penguins.

I took me two hours, but I managed to get all the penguins out of here and all the penguin blood cleaned up. After so many spells, I was starved. When I walked into the dining area for lunch, I didn't see the cute new kid. I went up to Carter, sitting lazily at the head of the table and asked, "Where's the noobie?"

"Who, Danny? Still in bed, I think. Go wake him up," he said, brushing me off. _Ugh_. He's so insufferable. Yes, Sadie does know big words. I climb up to a hallway (with a plate of nice, healthy bacon) and looked for the reference map. We had a constantly changing map that shows where everyone is. I looked on the map and found a little dot that said: 'Daniel Rokshaw'.

It was in a room at the end of the hallway. I walked down there and unlocked the door. I went in and found the lights turned off. I turned them on, but the body in the bed groaned, "Mom. Turn it off."

Hmmm...mom. I could use this to my advantage. "Ok," I said, "but only if you give me a kiss." I heard a groan. "Fine, but turn off the lights first." I almost giggled, but I kept my cool and turned off the lights. I made my way up to the bed. I saw a dark shape that looked like a head lift up. I leaned in with my cheek, but when he came in for the kiss, I switched to the lips. I felt his lips against mine, but before I could get a feel for it, his eyes snapped open. I saw purple eyes with a few red flecks in them. I'd like to say I didn't react, but in honesty, I shrieked and heard footsteps along with a few curses; English, not Egyptian.

I stumbled backwards and turned on the lights, only to shriek again. There, standing I front of me, was a human, nearly covered in pitch black shadows, with purple rings where the eyes should be.


	6. I Attacked Sadie? My ss No!

**Hmmmm...let's see. I think I'm gonna troll you like Rick Riordan. Instead of showing you what happens with Danny, the OOC Kanes, and the goddess, I'm going to give you a filler of what happened with Ms. Winters and Mr. Sparrow. And another friend that came to visit...and I'm sorry for the cheesy title.**

**Chapter 6: ****I Attacked Sadie? My *ss No!**

**Narrator 3rd Person PoV**

After Danny walked away, Nico shadow traveled back to Hades. Mia and Oren we're standing idly, swaying back and forth in front of Hades, sitting on his throne looking tense. If what just happened moments before hadn't occurred, Nico would've laughed.

"Father." Nico said impassively. "I'm taking these demigods back to Camp Half-Blood." Hades nodded before Mia and Oren immediately grabbed either of his two arms. 'Jeez,' Nico thought, 'they hated this place more than Thalia. Wait a sec; that's impossible.' Mentally chuckling himself, he stepped into the nearest available shadow before whisking off to Camp Half-Blood. He landed them right in front of Percy and Annabeth. Thankfully, they weren't making out, just holding hands. However, that was broken up when Annabeth jumped yelling, "Holy Hades, Nico! Don't do that!" Percy chuckled and said, "Since when is Hades holy?"

Annabeth scowled and said, "Whadya need, Corpse Breath?"

"Can you bring these new kids to the Undetermined Cabin, Birdbrain?" Nico smirked.

"Sure thing, Death Breath."

"Thanks, Wise Ass."

They would've probably gone on longer, but Percy broke it. "Guys, guys, just stop. I'll take the kids," Percy said. Annabeth beamed at him and Nico looked indifferent. Percy got up, took them both by the arm, and quickly walked through the forest.

"I don't even know what's wrong between the two of them. They just hate each other for some reason, and I don't know why," Percy said. "I'm pretty sure I know who both of your godly parents are, but for now, we'll have to put you in the Unclaimed Cabin."

They kept on walking until they arrived at a huge clearing. It was exactly like the Camp Half-Blood Rick Riordan described, except for one thing. There was a huge log cabin next to the Big House, that could've only been the Unclaimed Cabin. It was at least 3 stories high and looked pretty cool. It had walls like a log cabin, but cobblestone outlining a where the windows were. The roof as well seemed to be made of cobblestone. There was a massive door in the front, that stood on a porch with hammocks and bright flowers. There was a golden question mark on the door, and when the trio walked up to it, they could here laughter coming from inside.

"Yeah, we built this after we, us and the Romans, came together. The Hermes Cabin was getting to filled up," Percy explained, "so we built this, along with the Romans. This is where the unclaimed go." Mia and Oren looked up at the cabin in awe. "We always keep a claimed demigod here to make sure everything stays...not destroyed. Right now we have a son of Apollo as the cabin's head. Been here for less than a year, but he's trustworthy and seems like a natural born leader. His name is Azzy...Azul...Asylum..."

"Come on, Percy," a voice from behind an opening door, "you should know by now my name is Azilum."

**LINE BREAK, MUCH?**

**Oren's PoV**

There Azilum was in all his lost-*ss glory. Brown hair and brown eyes, a _green_ **Camp Half-Blood **t-shirt (they make those?), blue jeans, and black sneakers. Instead of tackling him and hugging him, which I kinda wanted to do, I asked in a low growl, "Where the f*ck have you been?!" Ι may have been angry, but Azilum was bursting with happiness. "Oren! Mia! How've ya' been!?"

I stared at him, one eyebrow raised in anger/skepticism. "Take a guess."

Azilum sighed. "Well, I couldn't have just told you, now could I? Well, at least you're here." He looked around and said, "Where's Danny?" He probably assumed that because all of us were here except for him.

"With his grandpa. Ηe came with us, but he was mortal and went to go live with his grandpa until he could return home," Mia said, giving Azilum the shortened version. "He could see through the mist, but wasn't a demigod. That' sway he couldn't stay." I'm not sure why Mia didn't tell him about the tiny Erebus part. Maybe she didn't trust him because he didn't trust us. Maybe it was because Percy behind us also looked intrigued. Maybe both.

But, still, that fat *ss f*ck could've told us. I bet whatever Danny was doing right now was better than this.

**RaDiOaCtIvE LiNeBrEaK**

**Danny's PoV**

Sh*t. Sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t. This is bad. This is really bad. I'm standing straight up, by the balcony, the shadows down to my knees (they work fast!), with a bunch of kids and teenagers and kids standing in battle poses armed with swords and sticks, _'Wands'_, my mind processed. _'Great'_, I thought, _'now how do I avoid them?'_

**'You fight!'** a mysterious voice said in my head. Why couldn't I be the normal type o- wait a sec. I'm a Legacy. These dreams are natural and I'm _not_ insane. Then again, I'm the a Legacy of Erebus. Hmmm...have to debate about this later. I feel like I'm forge- oh, yeah. The magicians.

They were circle around me. On of the kids, maybe nine, asked, "What are you!?" I cringed. I needed to make up something fast. And make sure it doesn't have many, or hopefully any, flaws. "Um...a normal kid?" I asked pathetically. Alright. Sound weak. Should give me a chance with a believable story.

By now, Sadie was standing. "Well," Carter, "then why did you attack my sister?!"

I actually let out a loose growl. With my shadow-covered body and purple rings for eyes, it must've been pretty scary, as even Carter stepped back. "Attack her?" I growl, "Not quite. It was actually more like _she_ was trying to suck my face off."

Carter just sighed and put his sword away, and suddenly, there were no weapons trained on me. "Eh...sorry about that. She tends to do that," Carter apologized, "but that doesn't explain how you have shadows for skin. Alright. Lying time.

"Well," I started, "I was strolling around Plantation, Florida, with my friends before a black portal appeared before me. I tripped and fell through. My friends, cam after me, I think, because I heard similar screams like mine, and more _whoosh_-ing sounds.

"I blacked out and woke up in an alleyway, my body like this. I walked around, trying to either find my friends or my grandpa, who lives here. I stole a hat and stuck to the shadows. Eventually, I was found by Sadie," I said gesturing to her. "She knows the rest." That was good. I think I could stick with that. Maybe.

"So...we cool?" I asked hesitantly.

Carter nodded and said, "Let's head down to the library first. Maybe there is something there that can help you." I was unsure that that would work, but I nodded, not wanting to upset him. He had dual swords and I had pretty eyes and shadows wrapping my body. As we walked, I though, _'I'm pretty sure the shadows don't stand a chance against the swords. But then again, I'm in a world of mythology. You know what that means?_

_'F*CK LOGIC.'_

Thankfully, I realized we were at the library before I crashes into anyone. At that thought, I looked at Sadie. Apparently, she got over the shadows thing because she just smiled seductively and wink. I rolled my eyes, barely suppressing a groan. _'Dear gods,'_ I thought, _'there is something wrong with that girl.'_

Carter unlocked the doors to the library and opened them, only to find a stone snake on the table.

**Just a warning: these are my new amazing line breaks.**

**Mia's PoV**

I'm not sure why I didn't tell the truth about Danny. It was probably because I didn't trust Percy or Kannon. But, before there could be an akward silence, there was a loud **thud!** behind Kannon. He stepped out of the way, and looked at the floor, along with the rest of us. And, right there, was a Stygian iron scythe lying on the floor.

**Dos cliffies. Get used to it. Answer it never. Maybe. Bye!**


	7. Delivery From Death!

**Chapter 7: Delivery From Death!**

**Danny's PoV**

We all starred at the snake.

It was a simple, crude sculpture of a snake. It had eyes, a body a mouth, and a tongue. At first I thought it had cracks upon it's body, but when I walked up closer to it, I realized those cracks were actually scales. It's eyes actually had black obsidian pebbles in the eye sockets. It was painted red. I saw that no one else moved forward to the snake. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Carter mutters something like, _"It's flake. Has two bees. Just par of the rook." _I'm clearly missing some parts to that. I pick it up and fumble, nearly dropping it. It was extremely cold at first touch, but it cooled after a second. I looked for some signature or a name for the artist. I look on the bottom and see something inscribed into the bottom in English: _Apep_. Then I remembered one of the few things I could from school. One particular thing from Egyptian mythology...

"Apep. Apophis," I say out loud. Suddenly, everyone other than me starts shivering. I start to see a red haze, but it fades away. Wow. Greek and Roman culture are more like Egyptian culture than either would like to admit. Names _are_ powerful.

_"Ma'at"_ a voice call out. Suddenly, everything goes back to normal, but the statue in my hand grew cold again. I felt energy leave my body as well, and collapsed. Apparently Sadie thought the ground was comfortable, too, and collapsed next to me.

**\/\/****厂**ΔρρΣ!) ιΠ **丂**|-|Δ!)Θ**\/\/****丂**

**Kannon's PoV (It's short. Savor it)**

To say I was surprised was an understatement. First, my old friends come and say they're demigods. Then, Mia lies to me about Danny for some reason. Probably because I didn't trust her and Oren. Lastly, a strange scythe appears behind me. And for some reason, I can't help think that Danny is connected to all of it. It would make sense. Average life of a demigod.

But he wasn't a demigod. Was he? I'll discuss that more with Oren and Mia later. Right now, we have to do something about the scythe. "Who's is it?" Percy asks.

"I don't know, but maybe we should give it to them," Mia replies.

"How?" I ask.

"Hermes Postal Service," Oren says. Mia stares at him and he says, "HEY! I have my moments." That sounded like as good of a plan as any. Mia tried to pick it up, but yelped. Oren tried to, but gave a wince and dropped it. _Percy_ attempted to pick it up, but cried out and dropped it. When I picked it up, I felt the like world's coldest thing ever was trying to freeze over my hands. After another 15 seconds, It became to cold and I had to drop it. "Well, I suppose I'm wrapping it then," I say.

After getting some brown wrapping paper for a magical chest we have, that has everything you need in there, along with a marker, some drachmas and some tape. I cover the scythe in wrapping paper and bind it in tape. I'm about to pick it up when Percy does it for me and swings it around. "Huh," he says, "this scythe is really well-balanced. Whoever is getting it is lucky **(I think you know who it's for!)**. I write on the top, practicing my Greek: _To whoever should own this_. I lay some drachmas on the top and it disappears with a _pop!_ as I wonder who the thing is for.

**\/\/****厂**ΔρρΣ!) ιΠ **丂**|-|Δ!)Θ**\/\/****丂**

**Godly 3rd Person**

It was a dark room in the midst of everything and nothing. On the east side, there was Greek runes warding off evil and trespassers. There were marble columns supporting an obsidian roof over a rocky floor. On this side, there was a man, an average man in a postal uniform.

On the other side of the dark room was older looking area. It had sandstone columns holding up a roof made of sandstone as well. The floor was sand and the walls had hieroglyphs on them, with ever-changing pictures. Here stood a teenage boy with black hair, pale skin, and look suspiciously like Nico. Emo, that is.

This room was the Cross Room. If the two...cultures ever needed to meet they would meet here. It could be as big or small as it needed to be. Right now, it wasn't much bigger than a medium-sized bedroom. There was almost nothing similar between the two beings in the except for two things: that they were both gods and neither wanted to be there.

"So..." the Greek god of messengers said.

"You have a package for someone in _our_ domain?" the Egyptian god of death asked innocently, grinning.

Hermes grit his teeth. "Yes, _Anubis_," he said, spitting his name out like trash, "It's for the...oddity."

Both of them fell silent here. No one could see what would happen to him, not even the Fates.

Anubis nodded, saying, "Well? May I have the package?" Out of nowhere, a scythe covered in brown paper appeared in Hermes hands. He shivered, tossing it to the other god, who shivered as well. Both knew what the other was thinking. "Thank you, I suppose," Hermes said before disappearing.

Anubis looked at the scythe. He could feel Chaos coming off this weapon like radiation from a nuclear war zone. 'I hope this mortal can handle it,' he thought before he disappeared. The Cross Room was no longer needed, therefore, it no longer existed.

**\/\/****厂**ΔρρΣ!) ιΠ **丂**|-|Δ!)Θ**\/\/****丂**

**Carter PoV**

So, after reviving both Sadie and Danny with a piece of bacon (each because Danny ate the first one), we decided to interro- interview Danny. "So-" I started before a bright flash erupted in the room. Why can I never finish my se-

"ANUBIS!" Sadie screamed before she launched herself at him. Anubis cried out in shock, dropping a package he was holding that looked like an upside down L. While Sadie sucked Anubis face off, Danny looked at me as I tried to pick up the package. Key word there is _tried_. As I attempted to pick it up, a wave a coldness wracked through my felt like committing suicide, murder, and anything that will cause..._Chaos_. I quickly dropped. Luckily, Anubis managed to get away from a now-pouting Sadie. Sadie sneaked a lustful glance towards Danny and I saw his face pale. I felt bad for him. Anubis picked up the L-thingy and started talking.

"Carter, you shouldn't try and pick up things that could easily kill you," Anubis said. "Plus, it's not for you."

"Who's it for?" Danny asked, while scooting away from Sadie who was stalking forward.

Anubis turned towards him and said, "You."


	8. Prophecy Time!

**I'll put the name of whoever beta read this if she ever joins ** ** 'cause she actually usually just reads. So...yeah. On wit da story!**

**Chapter 8: Prophecy Time!**

**Danny's PoV**

"You want _me_, the new kid, the kid who has no idea on what to do with magical or similar items, to use...what is that again?" I asked.

Anubis sighed and handed it to him. "You find out if you open it," the death god said before disappearing.

I put the L-shaped package on a table and unwrapped it, only to be shocked at what I found. It was a Stygian iron scythe with a steel lining where the extremely sharp edge was. The 5'6" snath was made from a very light wood, probably birch. There was a glyph of a snake inscribed into both sides of blade, starting at the heel and ending in the middle of the blade **(I looked up the parts of a scythe)**. I took hold of the scythe and a shiver ran down my back, and the snake statue in my pocket warmed up. My eyesight became weird, as everything had a purple/gold tint. Experimentally, I swung the scythe and everyone ducked. "Dude!" Carter cried out, "watch where you swing that thing!"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Where would you like me to swing it?"

"Follow me." We walked out of the library, Carter first, then me, then Sadie following as close as possible without touching me. Damn, that girl sure knew how tom make a kid feel akward. We walked along until he came to a gym-sized room, with statues of Ra acting as basketball hoops and some training items, such as dummies and punching bags. I walked to the center of the room when Carter said, "Okay, _now_ you can start swinging."

So, I took a swing with it and felt energy, _power_, run through my swing. Testing my theory, I walked up to a dummy and took a swing. A loud _shhhhing!_ was carried through the air. I thought I met a little resistance, but the dummy didn't even have a cut. I remembered something from one of the cartoons I watched and walked up to it.

"What happened?" Sadie asked, "Did you hit it?"

I stand in front of the dummy and poke it's head. Slowly, the head and part of the back slide off the body before hitting the ground. I stare at the place where the head was before looking at my scythe. There were words on the snake that I didn't see before: _Isfet_. Chaos. I suddenly felt like kicking a puppy. I turned around when I heard whistles. Most of the kids were astonishes, a few were whistling. Sadie said, "That blade is sharper than Carter's swords." Carter nodded at that, but then they realized something; they _agreed_. Suddenly, they both felt like puking.

"Well...what now?" I ask.

Carter narrows his eyes and answers, "Now I show you how to fight."

**Three Days Later; Percy's PoV**

It's been two days since the nobodies have been claimed. Mia was a daughter of Athena and Oren was a son of Ares, which was a surprise to a few campers because Oren got really creative with insults. He also refuses to call me Percy. He calls me Prissy. No wonder Clarisse loves him like a brother. I suppose I've become a brother to Mia. She constantly talks with Annabeth about almost everything.

Whenever I go to spar with Clarisse, Oren and Mia always follow to meet up with each other to talk. They don't get to see each other much. They're also like the people they are family with. Mia has a 7" dagger with an owl head on the butt of the handle that shrinks into a headband with an owl on it. Oren got a pinewood spear with a spearhead made of Stygian ice. 'One of our best works,' Jake from Cabin 9 said. It also shrank into a pencil with an Ω on it. They've been training as well, Oren only better than Mia because he is a son of Ares.

That was about the time the quest came up.

We were all around the campfire, doing our normal things. I was making out with Annabeth, Mia and Oren were talking, the Aphrodite kids were placing bets on if they would become a couple **(let me know what you think!)**, Kannon and the Apollo kids were singing, the Hephaestus kids were tinkering with gears, Hestia was tending the fire, the Hecate, Dionysus, Demeter, and Persephone kids were making plants grow, and the rest were doing their own thing. That is, until Hermes appeared.

Dionysus sighed and asked, "What do you need, cousin?"

Hermes shifted uncomfortably before saying, "We need to issue a quest."

"Do you know who?"

Now he looked extremely uncomfortable. "Yes."

"Well then," Dionysus said, "fire away."

"Percy, Oren, and Mia," Hermes blurted out.

Normally, I wouldn't be surprised that the gods were giving a quest to the new kids, but the way Hermes acted, it seemed like he was almost..._nervous_ to hand out this quest. "Would we go see Rachel?" I asked.

Hermes nodded and said, "That is all," before disappearing with a _pop!_ in front of us all.

Me, Oren, and Mia got up and walked towards the cave. "A word of warning before you meet Rachel," I said as we walked. "She is pretty much nothing like the Rachel in the books because of some stupid argument they had. She a punk, a delinquent, and stubborn."

"Sounds like Oren," Mia said.

Ignoring that, I continued. "And just because she has to be a virgin doesn't mean she can't suck your face off. Believe me, she will try. Just for that, she's bisexual. And don't say anything about that. She's slightly sensitive."

Oren and Mia look at each other before nodding in sync towards me.

We walked up towards the cave and it's black curtains covering the entrance. "Rachel?" I call out, "It's Percy!"

I heard various curse words thrown out of a someone's mouth along with some thrashing before the curtains opened. Rachel was standing there with a black, sleeveless shirt on that did _not_ cover her stomach, some combat shorts, and black high tops. "Hey Perce," Rachel said casually, "what'cha need?"

"The gods sent us on another quest," I replied.

"Well," she said, "come on in."

We all walked in to a swamp of old food, dirty clothes, and other assorted things. Mia was making faces and Oren just took it in naturally. I, on the other hand, was slightly appalled. "Jeez, Rachel, this is worse than my place. Your usually neat-...er-...ish... than this. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Eh, tell you some other time. Just say I'm letting myself go. So, need a prophecy?" Rachel responded, sitting on pizza. On a couch. Wow. "Yeah..." I said slowly.

She smiled before slumping over and sitting straight up. Her eyes glowed green and the same color of smoke poured out of her mouth. "I am the Spirit of Delphi, Oracle of A-..." the oracle inside Rachel trailed off. "Am I sitting in pizza?" she asked. We nod. "Ugh. Well you want a prophecy, right?"

I nod because I haven't ever seen the spirit so casual. Wait. She's speaking.

_Three shall travel beyond the borders_

_Acting upon the major gods' orders_

_The owl's child will find the Greek's bane_

_The child of war shall kill the once slain_

_A war of gods will devastate the earth_

_Then the sea's heir shall give peace's birth_

It was silent. We were judging the prophecy, separately and silently. Then Oren spoke:

"Alright then."


End file.
